This invention relates to a pipe coupling apparatus for joining pipes such as two pipes which are positioned in a difficult working environment, as for example, floating in water in an offshore location. More specifically, this invention relates to a apparatus for connecting pipe of extremely large diameter, as for example, pipe of the type which are used for constructing offshore installations and in which it may be necessary to effect the coupling operation remotely or in which it is necessary to effect simultaneous coupling of several pairs of large diameter pipe with a minimum of manual manipulation.